


No more wings.

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd-centric, Tim Drake is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: The day Jason tried to kill Robin in the Titans Tower he succeeded.It also made the Pit madness disappear.Now he only wishes one of those things had happened.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	No more wings.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you still don’t know, Tim’s dead !!!  
Like, dead, dead.  
Also, I think this might be the second story I post with Tim dying ?? Not sure though…

As he enters the place he feels different, is as if he is entering a dream, there’s a mild smell of disinfectant, he can hear people gossiping at his back, a lot of whispering, making him feel as if they are talking, looking and pointing at him.

He knows he is exaggerating, but it stills feels like that.

He takes a deep breath and decides to look at the people that are sitting closer to the coffin, _he regrets it._

Those are the _Teen Titans_, they are wearing civilian’s clothes but he doesn’t see any reason of why a 13 year old would be sitting there, moving his leg quite fast,_ a speedster_, looking at their young faces makes him only remember that the boy_theboyhekilled _in the coffin is_was_ only 14 years old, he swallows the bile that threatens to come.

That’s when he makes eye contact with Dick Grayson.

He looks… normal, as normal as Dick Grayson Wayne would look, composed, perfect.

He wonders why, wasn’t that kid like his little brother? Wasn’t he the perfect Robin? Wasn’t he…

_Oh_, there’s something different in the look Dick is giving him, and he can see it now that he is closer.

His eyes look haunted, the same way Jason’s sometimes look when he takes a peek at some mirrors.

He tries not to show it but it scares him.

“What are you doing here?” Dick asks, at the same moment a man wails, Jason turns to look at him, a 40 year old man sitting in wheelchair.

“Who is that?” he asks instead, he doesn’t want to answer the question.

Dick looks at him for a few seconds. “That’s Tim’s father” Jason startles and looks at Dick.

“I thought Tim was Bruce’s ward” he says.

“He was, because his father was in a coma” Dick turns to look at the man, _Tim’s father. _“He woke up a few days ago… to this ”

Dick turns his eyes to him again, and they stare for a while.

“What are you really doing here Jason?”

Jason bites his cheek, there’s no reason to feel like this, wait, scratch that, there _is_ a reason, but no one needs to know that he feels like shit at the moment.

“I don’t know” he answers instead. “I just… I don’t know, wanted to see, I”

“Wanted to see what, Jason? If he wasn’t dead? So you could make sure that he is?” Dick snarls.

“No! No, I wouldn’t” he shuts his mouth when he realizes that he actually would do it, and decides to look somewhere else, no one is looking at them, too busy grieving, but he sees one of the Titans is still, a black haired kid, he almost curses, that’s Superboy, he probably has been listening to everything they said.

“Jason, I want you to leave” Dick takes his attention. “I don’t want to see you here, I don’t want Bruce to see you, nor Alfred or Barbara, I want you gone, I don’t want you close to them, I need you somewhere else, so leave” the first boy wonder mutters at him.

Jason’s nausea grows as the words are spilled. He suddenly feels like the 14 year old boy again, looking for his hero approval.

“I, I thought you wanted me to, I thought we were” he shuts himself again, his eyes feel heavy, his throat feels dry, the words he has been wanting to mention when he first met Dick back when he wasn’ Robin yet stay inside.

Dick still figures out what he was trying to say.

“Jason, they day you decided to kill Tim, I didn’t lose one brother, I lost _two_” Dick whispers. “Now leave, I don’t want to see you here” he turns and goes to where a red head is looking at them. Jason’s air escapes him at the rage that comes by seeing the girl in a wheelchair.

He leaves.

* * *

It has been years, Jason thinks, time goes really fast these days. And none of that matters right now, because he still doesn’t understand Bruce.

“I don’t want you to forgive me” those are the words that come out of his mouth, and it’s the truth, he doesn’t want it.

Obviously, Bruce knows what to say “I know you don’t want my forgiveness, but you need it” Jason wonders when is that Bruce finally became a good parent figure, was it after Damian? Cass?

“I’m sorry Jason” everything around him shatters and he snorts and as he hears someone laughing it takes him a few seconds to realize it’s him, and he only does when he feels his cheeks get wet, he doesn’t care if he’s laughing and crying in front of Bruce.

When he sees Bruce’s face he decides to stop doing it in case B thinks he needs to be sent to Arkaham.

“It was my fault Jason, forgive me” he wonders why he thought Bruce was becoming a good parent, he has a long way to go. “I shouldn’t have take you in that night, I shouldn’t have put you out in that suit, _you were just a boy”_

Jason finally snaps. “Don’t be sorry for that! Don’t you dare to say you are sorry for picking _me_, for adopting _me_ Bruce, you can’t say that! You can’t because” his voice breaks. “Because for me it was the best thing to happen in my life” his voice barely a whisper.


End file.
